


the only history i'm concerned about is ours

by makemelovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Soft girls being soft, buffy totally loves cordelia, cordelia totally loves buffy too, minor willow & xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Buffy decides that she should quickly study for her surprise history test. She didn't exactly plan on studying Cordelia's lips, though.





	the only history i'm concerned about is ours

Buffy nervously jogged after Cordelia, stomach twisting into knots.  _ History test?  _ She thought to herself.  _ Oh, god, Mom’ll totally wig if I fail another test. _

 

“Cordelia!” Buffy called, catching up to the taller brunette. “Cordelia, wait.” She reached out, grabbing a hold of the other girl’s jacket sleeve and stopping her in her tracks.

 

“What, Buffy?” Cordelia asked, annoyance dripping from her words. She kept walking, leading Buffy into the school.

 

“Um, so this history test thing you mentioned? Like, what do you think will be on it?” Buffy ran a hand through her hair, tugging her fingers through the soft blonde strands.

 

Cordelia glanced down at her, lips curving up into a small fond smile. “Gee, Buffy, I don't know. Maybe it’ll be over what we’ve been covering for the last two weeks.” She smiled at Buffy sarcastically, heart thumping as the blonde’s cheeks flushed pink.

 

“Yeah, I can do without the sarcasm, Cordy.” Buffy commented, eyebrows arching when she realized Cordelia was leading her down a deserted hallway that was certainly _ not  _ the hallway their fourth period history class was located at. “Uh, Cordelia, this doesn't look like our history class. Unless he, like, changed rooms for some weird reason.” Buffy muttered, her confusion growing when Cordelia opened an empty janitor’s closet and shoving her in.

 

“Duh! I just  _ really  _ wanted to make out with you again.” Cordelia shut the door behind her, immediately pressing Buffy against the wall and practically glueing her lips to the shorter girl’s.

 

“Oh,” Buffy gasped when Cordelia separated for a moment. “Okay.” She whispered against Cordelia’s lips.

 

Cordelia grinned, and started moving her lips lower. First she kissed along Buffy’s jaw, and then she pretty much stuck to Buffy’s neck, occasionally dipping lower to her collarbone, but she always returned to her neck.

 

_ Maybe she’s secretly a vampire.  _ Buffy thought, hands gripping onto Cordelia’s hips.  _ Oh, no she’s not. She literally went outside in the sunlight to get me. _

 

“Oh! Cordy.” She groaned loudly when Cordelia sucked a hickey onto her neck while sliding her warm hands under Buffy’s shirt.

 

“Shh!” Cordelia hissed, glancing up with bright eyes.

 

“Oh you shush. Let’s see if you like it.” Buffy muttered, flipping them and attaching her lips to Cordelia’s neck.

 

Buffy kissed along her neck, occasionally nipping and sucking to elicit a response from Cordelia. She enjoyed moments like these when it was just her and Cordelia and she was kissing her because Buffy likes the smell of her perfume and her smooth skin.

 

“Mmm, that’s nice, Buff. But we really got to get to history.” Cordelia pushed last Buffy, fixing the light pink ascot type thing on her neck to hide the hickey blooming on her skin.

 

Buffy waited for a minute before following after her, wandering down the halls until she spotted Cordelia waiting for her at a door, a look on her face that speaks of her utter lack of surprise at Buffy’s confusion. “You don't even know where class is, do you?”

 

That was the first indicator that the test was going to go horribly.

 

Really, it’s no surprise that it does.

 

* * *

 

“How’d the test go?” Willow asks.

 

“Badly.” Buffy answers absently, thinking about how nice it feels when Cordy’s lips are on her neck, and the scent of her perfume, and the soft feel of her skin, and how shiny her hair is.


End file.
